User blog:Patchworks Inc/patch's mirrorblog talk
honestly how many times have I posted a blog in the past month omg I need to slow down I clicked on Mirriah Glass's mirror blog because I simply love the oc, and I was sure I'd find myself to enjoy her blog. As I was reading through it, I was instantly hooked. I couldn't stop reading, even though I had told my mom I was going to bed, haha. anyways, it got me thinking, what can I do to make a blog interesting? So, kudos to Vinny for your spectacular mirrorblog! I would've never have come up with this idea will share with u soon :)) I'm not a professional blogger myself, and don't know how to run any such thing, but it doesn't stop me from trying to figure how to make one good. I've got to say, my mirrorblogs for my own ocs aren't very good, but I'm excited to fix them. making a blog worth following In short, an interesting blog I've found to be is mostly consistent with the main topic of the blog as a whole, but also features diversity within the various posts to keep them interesting. if everything in our world looked the same, lets be honest, it'd be hella boring. make it something that is commentable, something that people might actually be interested in casually discussing in real life. which bring us to casual: keeping it short makes readers more interested in following your blog. in even shorter: #Have a main topic #shake up the posts a bit! diversity! #make it commentable, something worth discussing in real life #keep it short, no one wants to read a novel about ur homemade apple fritter every week I've found this list of different topics u could center your oc's mirrorblog around! I know most ur characters probably won't make blogs about "behavioral disorders in children" or "car maintenance", but it's a good list to get you thinking of different topics that would suit your oc. stuck? try looking at their hobbies an interests, that might help you think of something they could blog about. I've also found another list on different post ideas for a blog. yunno, diversity! diversity! diversity! and it says 101 ideas, but, I read em', there's actually 136. 35 more ideas for u to use! my idea for mirror blogs the one I mentioned earlier haha anyways, it is apparent in mirriah's mirror blog and in multiple others that I have had the pleasure of reading, that other fairytales can reply to posts made by ocs. I quite like this idea, but i don't think it is implemented as much as it could be or maybe even should be because u cant go around editing other people's pages just to add your ocs comments. we all know better than that, don't we? ;^) I really enjoy the idea of oc interaction via the mirrornet, which is why I was so interested in making this replying process more of a reality. wait-- so what is a resource on the wiki in which you can follow and reply to new posts? sound familiar? the forum, of course! I'm planning to, hopefully sooner than later, create angie's new mirror blog in the form of a thread in the forum, so other ocs can reply and react to the posts, and even give them a thumbs up, due to that nifty little kudos button that we have. this is merely experiment, but i hope it catches on. I'm certainly not trying to tell anyone thaf hosting a mirrorblog on a page is wrong, I just wanted to see if this was something out community would be interested in. I feel like it would be a good way keep the wiki active during the occasional "droughts" of activity, and it's not as mind-laboring as updating character pages or doing art or any of the usual stuff i do for my ocs. hope this was useful in some way to u guys! have a good day! Category:Blog posts